Description: (Applicant's Description) The Oligonucleotide Synthesis Facility was established in response to the need to provide quality synthetic oligonucleotides to University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) members and other investigators in the Pittsburgh research community. It is based in room 141 of Langley Hall within the Department of Biological Sciences. The Facility arose from a demonstrated need for oligonucleotides in projects ranging from molecular biology to macromolecular crystallography. The Facility offers both crude and purified oligonucleotides at the 0.05, 0.2, 1 and 15 micromole scales. The yield for each synthesis is assayed and the DNA is dissolved in water, ready for use by the investigator. A DNA Synthesis Advisory Committee, including members of the UPCI, was established to oversee the operation of the Facility. This committee meets yearly to review the performance of the Facility, establish user fees and set protocols to keep the Facility running efficiently. Dr. John Rosenberg, Professor of Biological Sciences, the University of Pittsburgh, is the director. He is a structural biologist and crystallographer and a member of the Molecular and Cellular Oncology Program. The daily operations such as performing the syntheses, data analysis, quality control and maintenance procedures are done by the manager, Patricia Wells-Gruber and the research specialist, Greg Anderson. The Facility can generate high purity oligonucleotides quickly and at a reasonable cost. Chemical costs have been progressively discounted in response to the increased volume of orders. The quality, cost and rapid turnaround time make this facility a vital part of the research community.